Clayton Greystoke
History Early Years Clayton is a "Prince" of House Greystoke of New Alderaan. He was born on Alderaan and raised there for about three years, then he went traveling with his mother to distant exotic worlds in true Greystoke ways. News of Alderaan being destroyed didn't reach them till half a year after it happened. Even then they didn't know the magnitude of the destruction. While they feared for the lives of friends and family, they believed the planet had simply been attacked and occupied by the Empire. The shock of seeing their planet turned into an asteroid field had caused Clayton's mother to go into a catatonic state. While his father was simply speechless at first, he would simply do the best he could to take care of his disabled wife and young son for a year, then leaving them in the care of other surviving family members he joined the Alliance. Clayton's family moved around a lot, gathering what resources and favors they collectively accumulated over the years of travel. They actually came out of the destruction of their home world rather well compared to other Alderaan survivors. When the time came they took the alliance's offer to resettle on New Alderaan, where the family's collective knowledge of exploration and wilderness survival came in handy. Clayton was practically an orphan, his mother never did recover and eventually died. His father never commed home, or if he did Clayton was never around. He didn't spend his days in self pity or despair like many of the other children. He went out and had fun, explored, even worked to help improve not only his situation, but for all new Aleraanians. Things he was taught at an early age, the only legacy his parents left him. Young Prince Clayton's father was killed during the Battle of Endor when the cruiser he was stationed on was destroyed by the second Death Star, Clayton showed little emotion to this news, but deep in him a flame was lit. A deep rage over the loss of his childhood and family. The Empire had took everything he had known and what little future he still might have had. He only had himself now and he would look after little more then that from then on. Other children of House Clayton had arrived or been born to New Alderaan, but Clayton was the oldest and was considered their Prince. When New Alderaan's economic situation was stabilized and a form of Alderaan way of life was restored, Clayton was starting to be treated as such. The dirty little child was groomed to become the head of the house. And at every opportunity he was introduced to girls from other houses. Often ones that had survived Alderaan's destruction in a much better situation, retaining their wealth and livelihood. Clayton hated them, because more often then not they were families or Houses that already lived off Alderaan and didn't lift a finger to help New Alderaan prosper. But now they come with their wealth with aspirations to take control of everything Clayton and the other original settlers had managed to build. He was self centered, but not so much that he would tolerate these actions and openly declared such people not being Alderaanians. He would do everything in his power to hinder them. They of course would use this against him, make claims that Clayton was sabotaging New Alderaan's progress so that he could, in some Ridiculous way, claim leadership over the planet. Clayton's self embellished life didn't help matters and it all became quite the scandal. It all came to a boiling point when Clayton assaulted the head of House Kutz during a speech where he implied that House Greystoke would lead New Alderaan to ruin. Clayton gave him a black eye, but as the house guards struggled to keep Clayton from giving the Head of Kutz another one, Clayton challenged him to a dual of honor. Something that had no been done since well before Alderaan was destroyed. This was probability the best move the young prince had ever made during all this. If the Head of Kutz refused it would diminish his standing greatly. If he accepted it would mean his house and Clayton's stood on equal ground, almost win-win no matter what the outcome of the dual. Kutz had no choice but to accept, but to his and everyone's surprise Clayton let him choose the challenge. Again this favored House Greystoke, and depending what Kutz choose, Diminished House Kutz's stance. This was when the the Head of House Kutz lost some of his nerve. He made the challenge of Pistols at twenty paces but instead of him participating, he would send his house's Champion. A terrible move on his part, one that diminished his house's stance greatly, but not as much as Greystoke's if Clayton backed out now. He agreed. The next day, shortly after dawn, the two houses and many others gathered to witness the dual. Clayton was already there, dressed in the appropriate attire of a simple loose tunic and slacks. The cloths he would be buried in should he die this day. The Head of House Kutz was there as well, dressed opulently, and the moment he saw Clayton, had a smile from ear to ear. Then his champion showed up, a showboating Mandalorian in full armor. Cry's of foul play erupted from the on lookers but the mediator called for silence, then explained that there was no rules to attire during such duals. Clayton's dress was simply the more honorable, the most honorable in fact, and that there was no rules on who can be a House Champion beyond going through a ceremony. This visibly angered the Head of House Kutz, the Mandalorian couldn't care less though. He continued to show off how impressive he was despite the booing of the crowd. Clayton knew all of this before hand, he did his research into this long before he gave the Head of Kutz a black eye. Still he wished he had put on something a little more resistant to blaster fire then a nearly see-through white tunic. The Mediator called for the challengers to the center, where he presented them with the ceremonial blasters. Ornately crafted, one shot blasters that were once in an off world museum, but donated back to New Alderaan to help preserve their heritage. They were fully restored to operational over the night. The Mandalorian picked first, rather quickly and examined the piece. Angering all with his comments on "What a flashy piece of junk" it was. Clayton was sure that even if he died here House Kutz wasn't going to be an issue to New Alderaan for a long while. The rules were simple, at the start each participant takes twenty paces, turns then fires. Last one standing wins the dual. If both remain standing the dual is still over, no body wins, but nobody lost either. Though due to the choices made by Head of Kutz and the grandstanding of their "Champion", House Greystoke would be on top. Clayton could only hope for this outcome, the Mandalorian misses and the dual ends. He didn't think this pistol could punch through the Mandalorian's armor, he wasn't sure if the mando would even feel it. Then the time had come, Clayton and the Mandalorian were standing back to back. At any time Clayton could back out, but that would ruin everything he worked for. He swallowed hard, his heart racing, and the mediator stated the dual. He counted out the paces and when Clayton heard twenty he turned, but never got his shot off. His vision blurred and pain erupted from his stomach. His vision cleared enough to see the Mandalorian striking a pose with his smoking pistol. Clayton looked down to see his tunic a bright red, he fell to his knees then flat on his face. The Mandalorian responded by shouting in victory, though there were no cheers. Gentle sobs could be heard from the gathering of Greystokes. The Head of Kutz, by looking around, knew he had lost. He had made many enemies that day, and there was nothing he could do about it. The Mandalorian was making a further fool of himself and of House Kutz, practically dancing over Clayton when another shot rang out. Head of Kutz let out a yelp thinking on of his new found enemies already shot him. The only movement at that moment was the Mandalorian going stiff and falling over. Smoke trailed out from under his helmet. Clayton, laid propped up on his left arm, the pistol still level up from when he fired. Members of his house ran up to help him but he yelled at them to stay back. He slowly and painfully pulled himself up to his knees, took a few heavy breaths then shakenly got up to his feet. Cheers erupted and Clayton was then helped to a waiting medivac. New Republic Navy The events that unfolded after the dual and the recovery of Clayton favored House Greystoke greatly, and they returned it to New Alderaan just as much a they did went they first settled there. Working hard to make their new home as great as the last. Hardly a peep was heard from House Kutz or the others that had the attention of Clayton and the Greystokes. A year later at the age of eighteen, Clayton enrolled into the New Republic's Navy where he would make his final requirement to become the head of House Greystoke, Military Service. Normally this would have been done in the Alderaanian security service, but such a thing ceased to exist when Alderaan was destroyed and what was left of it that was off world was absorbed into the Alliance's military. He would spend the next six years training to be a ship's captain then at least another ten years as an acting captain before he could return to New Alderaan and claim Head of Greystoke. There Clayton would find alien females to be most alluring, and was constantly getting in trouble with them. Though not enough to get him booted from officer training. It was also in his favor that politics played a role in him staying in officer training, with what happened the previous year, the fact that he was the first of a new generation of Alderaan leaders to join the Republic Military and that it has been practically appointed through House Organa and the Chief of State. His career would get a bumpy head start when a small panic in the New Republic Senate made them make hasty decisions to reinforce the front lines with ships and bodies. This was brought on by the supposed heavy loses during the many battles in the last year. Clayton was given the absolute essentials, in short form, to finalize his training and given command of the first available ship, the Sea Nymph. Skills Category:Alderaanians‎ Category:Males